


Meeting the Family

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Mob Boss Barry [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry does not appreciate it when you talk down to his boyfriends, In fact he gets quite annoyed, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len is meeting Doc Allen as well as introducing his boyfriends to his sister. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Mob Boss Barry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671412
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	Meeting the Family

Len slid on a silk shirt that matched the color of his eyes and buttoned it up. He tucked it into his slacks and reached for the diamond cuff links Barry and Mick had gifted him just last week. Cuff links in place, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

Six months ago, he was a premiere thief and con artist. Three months ago he decided to retire at 35 and go somewhat straight. If someone had told him that within a month of returning to Central he would move in with a 27 year old mob boss and his 42 year old right hand man, and be their lover, he would have laughed at their delusional state of mind. And yet, that’s exactly what had happened.

It wasn’t Barry’s pretty-boy looks or Mick’s rugged sex appeal, either. It was the way they looked at him. Like they were seeing something precious and rare. When Barry said they would treat him like a prince, he hadn’t been exaggerating. They gave him gifts, both large and small. A motorcycle Mick had rebuilt personally, the cuff links, vintage albums from crooners he liked and once, a kitten. Len promptly fell in love with the tiny ball of fur and named it Cookie. It was mostly black but had a wide white stripe down it’s belly, making it look like a fuzzy Oreo. At the moment, Cookie was stretched out on Barry’s pillow, asleep.

They hadn’t been exaggerating about their possessiveness, either. Len knew that, in the beginning, a few people in Barry’s organization thought he was a high end prostitute. One crude guy by the name of Eiling, had asked Len how much for a weekend. He was still going to physical therapy after what Mick did to him. Maybe Len did fit the definition of a kept man, but neither Barry nor Mick ever treated him like one. 

“Mouth watering.”

Len smirked and turned to look at Barry who was leaning against the door frame. “I could say the same,” he pointed out. Barry was dressed to kill in a coal black suit, crimson button-up shirt and black tie. His eyes were lined with khol and his lipstick was a deep blood red. Mick was standing beside him in a dark gray suit and black button-up. He wasn’t wearing a tie, and the top two buttons were open, showing off the gold necklace Len had given him. “About both of you.”

A light blush tinted Mick’s cheeks and he stepped forward to kiss Len softly. “You look real nice, Snowflake,” he said tenderly.

Barry closed the distance between them and leaned in to nuzzle Len’s neck, careful not to smear lipstick on his skin. “If tonight wasn’t important,” he sighed. He pulled away reluctantly and lifted a hand to caress Len’s cheek before turning and laying his head on Mick’s chest. “Okay, we need to leave if we don’t want to be late.”

Len grimaced as he began to feel tense. Tonight was important. Not only was his sister visiting and meeting Barry and Mick for the first time, but they were doing so at Doc Allen’s birthday bash. This would be the first time Len met the retired Don, who rumor said was very traditional. 

When Len asked Mick what that meant, Mick grimaced and said he had almost disowned Barry for being gay but reconsidered after seeing what Barry had done to Dimitri Koslow who called Mick a fag. According to Mick, Doc Allen decided that anyone who could use a broken shot glass to carve out another man’s tongue, without flinching, was someone to be proud of.

“Hey,” Barry said softly, using his pointer finger to tilt Len’s chin up. “Tonight is going to be perfect.”

Len sighed. “You don’t know Lise,” he warned. “She attracts trouble like it’s her profession.”

Barry smirked and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, barely even a tap, really. “Nothing we can’t handle.”

Len groaned and shook his head. He knew his sister. Tonight was going to go off-script whether Barry wanted it to or not.

***

Don Allen was nothing like Len had imagined. Being retired, he had expected someone along the lines of Junior Soprano. Instead, Doc Allen was a large, handsome man who looked closer to fifty than sixty-five. He greeted Barry and Mick warmly before studying Len suspiciously. 

“Lewis Snart’s boy, right?” he asked in a smooth voice.

Len immediately held out a Hallmark card. Barry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while Mick groaned under his breath. He watched as Doc eyed it with surprise before taking it and pulling the card from it’s envelope to read it. A couple of seconds later, he was laughing uproariously. Much to everyone’s surprise, Doc then clapped Len on the shoulder.

“You’re welcome, kid,” he chuckled before turning to greet his next guests. 

Len smirked as Mick draped an arm around his waist and guided him into the ballroom behind Barry. “What was that?” Barry asked in a low tone that wouldn’t carry beyond them.

“A ‘thank you’ card,” Len grinned.

Mick snorted in surprise as Barry spun and stared at Len in shock. A second later, Len was being bent backwards as Barry kissed the hell out of him. 

“Disgraceful.”

Mick turned and eyed the man standing a couple of feet away. Barry pulled Len upright and pressed another kiss to his lips before turning to face their audience.

“Yes, I am,” he agreed cheerfully.

Len almost laughed as the man looked Barry up and down with a sneer before glaring at Len. “Keep your boy in check.”

Len noticed that some of the guests were starting to pay attention to them. A couple of people were looking over toward Doc Allen worriedly while the rest seemed amused. Barry wrapped himself around Len as if unconcerned but he could feel how stiff Barry’s spine was.

“And you are?” Barry asked, his voice a low purr as Mick stepped up to Len’s other side protectively.

The stranger gave Barry a fierce glare. “A very good friend of the Allen’s,” he boasted. “And I’m not about to let some jumped up associate and his back alley whore disrespect Doc Allen or his son like this.”

Barry released Len and took a step forward. His playful demeanor vanished and he shrugged off his jacket. A brunette guy with glasses held out a hand and caught it smoothly, folding it over his arm and stepping back out of the way. “Name,” Barry demanded coldly.

The stranger puffed out his chest, continuing to sneer. “I’m Lucio Braggatti from Opal City, boy. Everyone knows me.”

Barry snorted as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them back. Len almost jumped as Doc Allen and two bodyguards took up the space on his other side. Doc’s expression was eager and proud.

“Well, I don’t know you, which means you’re not worth knowing,” Barry replied. 

Braggatti faltered, finally seeming to cotton on to the fact that Barry might not be someone he wanted to mess with. “Who the fuck are you?” he demanded.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen,” Barry answered, holding out a hand to the left. A black woman stepped close and pressed a small cheese knife to his palm. “Now, I’m not particularly sensitive to slurs, myself, but it makes me irritable when someone disparages one of my boyfriends. And I don’t like it when someone looks at what’s mine the way you did.” The man sputtered as two large men grabbed his arms and held him in place. “Now, how about we make sure you never look at anyone like that again?”

***

“Lenny!”

Len smiled warmly as he swept his sister up in his arms and spun her around. “Lise! You made it!”

The gorgeous brunette kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. “Fashionably late, thanks to a delayed flight,” she laughed. 

Barry was standing and watching them with soft smiles when Len turned. “Barry, this is my sister, Lisa. Lise, Barry Allen.” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling smugly. “My boyfriend.”

Lisa eyed them both with surprise. “Wait, you’re the mob guy?” she asked Barry. “But you look so cute and innocent!”

Barry laughed and took her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “Pleasure to meet you, Lisa,” he replied. “Len has told us so much about you.”

Lisa’s lips pulled back into a smirk just like Len’s. “Ah, yes. Len said he was dating two guys. Is the other one as cute as you?”

Barry looked over Lisa’s shoulder, his expression turning heated. “I think so.”

Lisa spun and gaped at the man looming over her. She blinked a couple of times before turning to Len. “The other boyfriend?” she asked. "Wow. Talk about opposite ends of the spectrum. He's huge. Gorgeous, but huge."

Len nodded. “Mick, this is Lisa. Lise, Mick Rory.”

“Ma’am,” Mick said politely. “I snagged us some champagne,” he told them, holding up a bottle and four glasses.

Lisa cooed and accepted a glass. “You’re a keeper,” she decided.

Barry laughed and slid into the booth again, Mick taking a seat beside him. Len guided Lisa into the other side and sat down across from Mick. Lisa placed her purse beside her on the seat then frowned. She leaned forward and looked at the highball glass on the table.

“Is that… an eyeball?” she murmured weakly.


End file.
